


What He Always Wanted

by Anatui



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Dates, Awkward Tension, Bisexual Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya, Clueless Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya, Concerts, Cuddling & Snuggling, Feelings Realization, Foiled Confessions, Friends to Lovers, High School, Idiots in Love, Jealous Ichijouji Ken, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya Is a Bi Disaster, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22238533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anatui/pseuds/Anatui
Summary: It couldn't have been ten minutes since he last checked, but there were still no messages from Ken. No texts, no emails, no missed calls. Ken had to be majorly pissed if he still hadn't bothered to contact him.He groaned and shoved the phone back in his pocket.This was stupid. The argument was stupid. Ken was stupid.Well, no.Ken wasactingstupid.Ken could never actually be stupid. He was too damn smart and perfect for that, the bastard.They were best friends—or they weresupposedto be—so why hadn't he tried to contact him? What the hell was he so mad about anyway? It's not like Daisuke had insulted him on purpose—and really, being told you suck at flirting by someone who's notoriously single and has never managed to get a date despite numerous attempts can't be much of an insult.ORDaisuke finally gets the date he's always wanted with Hikari. Three problems: One, it's not a real date since he's just filling in for Miyako. Two, he hasn't really had a crush on Hikari in years now. And three, he can't stop thinking and talking and worrying about Ken, who picked a fight with him less than an hour before the concert.
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62
Collections: Ana's 2020 Writing Challenge, Daiken Discord Server





	What He Always Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> **STORY #4**  
>  **Word:** Always  
>  **[Prompt](https://angie-g.tumblr.com/post/187621627913/person-a-i-can-never-get-a-date-i-wouldnt-even):**  
> Person A: I can never get a date. I wouldn't even know if anyone would want to date me, since I'm so romantically oblivious.  
> Person B, that has been flirting with A for the past three years and not so subtly trying to create romantic moments that A keeps unintentionally ruining: Yeah, no shit.
> 
> I haven't thought too hard about how old they are in this, but they're in high school. Probably 16/17?
> 
> Also, it's important to note I did not use the prompt word for word, only the general idea behind it. The actual wording is way too self-aware for Daisuke. :/

"You'd be doing me a huge favor, Daisuke-kun," Hikari had said before he could even think about how to answer.

He'd stood in the middle of the school hallway, brow furrowed, staring at her as he'd tried to process her request. "Wait…you want me to go on a date with you?"

Hikari had winced. "Like a _friend_ date."

He'd nodded then, still processing.

Sure, she had already explained it all.

She and Miyako had planned to attend the concert because Miyako had gotten her hooked on this new indie band. Miyako was, apparently, obsessed with the "dreamy" bass guitarist. But Chizuru was sick, and Miyako had to stay and help out at the iMart instead. Which had left Hikari with an extra ticket and no one to accompany her.

But the fact that she had explained everything didn't make it easier to process.

Daisuke had spent what felt like forever pining after Hikari and hoping for even a shred of luck as good as this, and there was a part of him that was incredibly pleased, even if it was only a friend date.

As they made their way through the crowd to find somewhere to stand with a good view, though, another part of him was increasingly wondering why he'd agreed at all.

Hikari smiled at him as they paused by a tall pillar not ten feet from the stage. "How's this, Daisuke-kun? It's a good view, right?"

His eyes darted around the area—taking in the stage, the large pillars near either corner, the enormous speakers, the seating on the upper level—and frowned. "You know, Ken always says it's a bad idea to stand this close to the speakers. He says it could seriously damage your eardrums."

Hikari frowned. "Do you want to move farther back then?"

Instead of answering, he chuckled. "Of course, it's Ken, so it's probably just an excuse to stand somewhere where he can hear himself think." Any hint of amusement fades, though, at the thought of his best friend and the angry words they'd exchanged not even an hour ago. "But Ken thinks too much."

For a moment, Hikari just watched him, uncertain, but he squared his shoulders in determination and looked around the stage again. "This is fine," he said and flashed her a smile.

"I really appreciate you coming with me, Daisuke-kun," she said. "I wouldn't have felt comfortable coming here by myself. I'm glad I don't have to miss out." She smiled at him, truly grateful, and like always, something about Hikari's smiles just made you smile back.

"No problem!"

On the stage, a few roadies were still working on the transition from the first band to the second, and Daisuke watched them with a curious interest. He and Hikari had missed much of the first band's performance because he'd been running late—which was more Ken's fault than his.

If Ken hadn't gotten his panties in a twist over one tiny suggestion, Daisuke wouldn't have been late at all. But no, Ken had to take it personally and blow it completely out of proportion.

But he really shouldn't think about that now.

He needed to focus on the band, the music, Hikari—he was only here for her, after all.

Daisuke cleared his throat. "So what kind of music do they play again?" he asked, glancing around.

"It's kind of…indie electronica, I guess," Hikari said slowly. "Do you know Polysics? Kind of like them."

He frowned.

That wasn't really his thing. He preferred more lively songs with a good beat. But if this music leaned more toward indie than electronica, it'd be right up Ken's alley.

"This isn't really the kind of music I'd expect you to like, Hikari-chan," he said instead.

She shrugged. "It's not. This is all Miyako's influence, trust me."

He released a short burst of laughter. "Yeah, she likes all the weird styles."

Hikari sent him a warning frown, but they both knew it was all good-natured joking.

"Just like Ken," he continued. "Different kind of weird, of course. Miyako's into all the edgy stuff, but everything Ken listens to is so depressing."

She laughed. "I'm not sure someone who listens to AKB48, Morning Musume, and Arashi has room to talk about weird taste, Daisuke-kun."

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with idol groups!" He scowled at her.

"No, there isn't." But amusement tugged the corners of her lips up. "You know _I_ like them. But most guys wouldn't so willingly admit how much they love idol music."

Daisuke frowned. "What does that have to do with anything? I like what I like, and I won't listen to anyone who tells me to stop."

Hikari grinned at him. "You really are incredible, Daisuke-kun. Not many people are brave enough to be their true selves."

"I don't get that." He shook his head, unable to understand, and looked to the stage again—the roadies were gone now, but the band was still missing. "It was _me_ who led my team to second place in the championship last year. _I_ defeated BelialVamdemon. _I'm_ the one who's V-mon's partner and Ken's best friend. Why would I want to be anyone else?"

Hikari smiled at him until he felt the itch of discomfort, and he shoved his hand in his pocket to retrieve his phone.

It couldn't have been ten minutes since he last checked, but there were still no messages from Ken. No texts, no emails, no missed calls. Ken had to be majorly pissed if he still hadn't bothered to contact him.

He groaned and shoved the phone back in his pocket.

This was stupid. The argument was stupid. Ken was stupid.

Well, no.

Ken was _acting_ stupid.

Ken could never actually be stupid. He was too damn smart and perfect for that, the bastard.

They were best friends—or they were _supposed_ to be—so why hadn't he tried to contact him? What the hell was he so mad about anyway? It's not like Daisuke had insulted him on purpose—and really, being told you suck at flirting by someone who's notoriously single and has never managed to get a date despite numerous attempts can't be much of an insult.

Although, maybe the hypocrisy was part of why Ken was so upset.

No matter the reason, he'd stormed out of Daisuke's apartment and took the next train back to Tamachi, and as much as Daisuke had wanted to chase after him and tell him to stop being a baka (and probably apologize for also being one), he'd already been late for the agreed-upon meet-up with Hikari. Surely Ken's little melodramatic hissy fit could wait a couple hours till after the concert.

The crowd around them burst into cheers, and Daisuke blinked to clear his vision.

On the stage, the five guys—in their upper teens and early twenties from the looks of it—moseyed out to their instruments. The leader singer had his hair spiked up on the top and what looked like a pair of Boston Club Builders covering his eyes.

But it wasn't the lead singer who caught his attention.

No, that was definitely the bass guitarist.

He had soft features and a lean frame, and his shoulder-length black hair glistened under the lights. His eyes were piercing but tender as they swept over the crowd, and then he slung the strap over his shoulder and held the arm of the guitar in his right hand, fingers curling around the wood like they belonged there.

Okay, he could definitely see why Miyako had a thing for the guy. Between his smile and his shimmering hair, he looked how Daisuke imagined Ken might look in a few years, and she'd had an enormous crush on Ken before they actually got to know him. And well, add the black skinny jeans and tight, lavender button-up shirt, and frankly, the guy was gorgeous.

The cheers were starting to die down, but Daisuke was suddenly fanning himself.

"Daisuke-kun?"

When the hell had it gotten so hot in here?

"Daisuke-kun, you all right?"

He took a deep breath and finally tore his eyes away from the bass guitarist to meet his friend's gaze. "Huh?"

Hikari's brow furrowed. "Is everything okay? Your face is all red."

"Yeah…" But he spluttered, and all he was sure he said was a jumble of words that couldn't possibly form a complete sentence: "Just him…guitar…with the skinny jeans and the…Ken…absolutely beautiful…Ken."

She had to bite back her laughter—the signs of it showed in the creases by her eyes and the tight purse of her lips. "What was that, Daisuke-kun?"

Then, the drummer counted down, and the band began to play.

Once again, the bass guitarist drew Daisuke's attention—and held it.

He was so lost in the music, almost unaware of his surroundings as he strummed the shiny, black instrument. And there was a serene look on his face, like the way Ken got when he was really into something, so incredibly enthralled that nothing could break his concentration.

Those were the moments Daisuke stopped whatever he was doing to stare at his best friend, to soak in the complete joy and peacefulness of his experience. And the fact that Ken often pressed close to him then, his body curling against Daisuke's hard frame, sharing his heat, his breath, his heartbeat, made it all the better. Those were the moments being Ken's best friend and confidant was the most satisfying thing in the world and nothing could make him happier than simply being there with him.

Yeah, thinking about Ken curled up in his arms was not helping with this random overheating issue.

But all he could see when looking at the bass guitarist was Ken. Beautiful, lovely, perfect Ken who was mad and being melodramatic and how the hell did he manage to still be that damn cute while raising his voice and fuming and stomping around like a child?

Of course, Ken didn't play the bass guitar.

He played the piano, and he played it beautifully, all smooth and gentle and deliberate. The way his fingers moved across the keys was mesmerizing, and he always had that same look of complete concentration while he did it. Daisuke could spend hours just watching him as long as he had that look on his face.

Once, a long time ago, he'd asked Ken what exactly that look meant because it was so intense and honestly a bit intimidating. Ken had merely said it must be what he looks like when his attention's completely devoted to something that makes him happy, something he loves with all his being.

Their position near one corner of the stage gave them a unique perspective, so between songs, while the lead singer said a few words to the audience, the bass guitarist leaned down to grab a glass of water and they had a decent view of his ass. Daisuke craned his neck to try to get a better one.

"Daisuke-kun, what are you looking at?"

He didn't look away. "Huh?"

Hikari cleared her throat. "Are you staring at his butt?"

He just kind of shrugged.

"Well, what do you think?" she asked, amusement lacing her voice. "Is it a nice butt?"

That did catch his attention, and blinking, Daisuke pulled back and looked at his friend. "What?"

She snickered. "Does he have a nice butt?"

He bit his lip, frowning, and his eyes darted back toward the bass guitarist, standing upright now. "Decent. Not as nice as Ken's. But Ken's has this magical ability to be round and perky while still all muscle."

The next song started up, and Daisuke stared, completely hypnotized, as the bass guitarist leaned close to his mic to add in some backup lyrics. He had to nudge the veil of black hair from his eyes, strands sticking to his sweaty forehead.

He'd swept Ken's curtain of silky hair behind his ear hundreds of times, it seemed, and Ken would look up at him with _that_ look in his eyes.

The intense look that made his mouth go dry and sent shivers down his spine. That made him all warm and self-conscious and confused. That made him forget what they'd been talking about because suddenly that didn't matter. All that mattered was Ken and the way Ken's secret smile—the one he always reserved for Daisuke—made his heart beat into overdrive.

You know, maybe he should ask a doctor about that. It couldn't possibly be good for his heart to beat that hard or that fast.

When the band took a fifteen-minute break in the middle of the show, the bass guitarist slipped from the stage and headed for the bar to grab a drink, and Daisuke watched him the whole way, worrying his bottom lip.

"Do you want to say hi?"

He turned to Hikari with wide eyes. "What? Why?"

She smiled at him. "They're really nice honestly. Miyako and I have talked to them a few times, though she hasn't gotten up the nerve to say hello to Akimi yet."

Daisuke tried to ignore the heat rising to his cheeks. "Uh, no." He shook his head, immediately averting his eyes. "No, definitely no. We don't…we shouldn't…we don't need to say hi."

Hikari giggled. "Daisuke-kun, you're blushing."

"What? No, I'm not!"

"You are! You've been checking him out all night." When she laughed again, it was louder this time but happy. "You know," she said in a conspiratorial whisper, "I've always thought Akimi looks a lot like Ichijouji-kun. Don't you think so?"

He tried not to look at her. "I, uh…"

"Oh, Daisuke-kun, I didn't realize your face could get _that_ red."

He buried his face in his palms, but that barely hid anything.

"Don't hurt me, but"—though her jovial tone indicated she wasn't worried in the least—"I always thought you and Ken would make a cute couple. You complement each other so well, and there just always seemed to be something _intimate_ about your relationship."

Daisuke dared to meet her eyes and shook his head. "No, no, we're just friends. Best friends."

She sent him a skeptical frown. "Really?"

"Of course."

"I don't think I've known any other best friends who hang all over each other like you two do. And I mean, I know you're a very physical person, Daisuke-kun, but Ichijouji-kun isn't—yet every time I look at you two, he's leaning against you and laughing with you and cuddling up right next to you."

Daisuke's mouth dropped open. "I, um, we don't _cuddle_."

"Plus," she continued, her eyes wandering across the crowd, not even listening, "there are the looks."

"What _looks_?"

That got her to meet his eyes again, but it's a momentary pause to flash him a smile. "You know, the _looks_. Sometimes, you stare at each other really intensely like you're having a whole conversation with just your eyes."

He scoffed. "You can't talk with your eyes, Hikari-chan."

"Of course, sometimes it's more than a conversation," she added with a laugh. "Most of the time, it's this dreamy look, like you've never seen anything in the world as beautiful."

If the heat and redness had receded, it came back full force at her words.

"But other times…" This time, her laughter sounded awfully uncomfortable. "Other times, I get the impression you're undressing each other in your heads."

" _What?_ "

She shrugged. "Imagine how the rest of us feel."

Daisuke didn't know what to say.

Thankfully, he didn't have to because the band chose that moment to return to the stage and start up the second half of the show. He forced himself to pay attention to the music, to ignore Hikari because she'd obviously gone insane while he wasn't looking, but well…

The damn bass guitarist.

He was singing again, doing the lead vocals on this song, and his hands clung to the microphone, his eyes shut—he seemed a bit shy.

And that was just one more thing he had in common with Ken.

Ken who Daisuke apparently undressed with his eyes on occasion.

Okay, well, it wasn't like he'd have to use his imagination to achieve that. He and Ken had been doing sleepovers since they were eleven, and yeah, Ken was reserved and liked his privacy, but Daisuke had still seen him change his clothes plenty of times—and Ken had probably seen him changing more often.

Ken avoided eye contact in those moments, but that definitely never stopped Daisuke from looking, even if it was just a glance. Ken always wore these stretchy, neutral-colored boxer briefs that made it hard to look away.

Then, there were the occasional moments Ken _caught_ him looking.

The first few times, he'd been embarrassed and immediately turned away, hiding as much of himself as possible.

Lately, though, he would hold his gaze for a long minute, unabashed and unashamed, and Daisuke…well, he could hardly breathe under the circumstances.

There was a momentary lull in the music.

Daisuke blinked, clearing his head. He hadn't heard any of the last however many songs, though that hardly seemed like a loss. His original guess was right—this was _not_ his kind of music.

But he'd also spent the last few songs thinking about Ken in his underwear.

Which was entirely Hikari's fault.

"Is everything all right, Daisuke-kun?"

Speaking of…

He cast a glance toward his friend, a scowl on his face, but she looked genuinely concerned. "Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't it be?"

She frowned, but the next song had a slow start and she pressed on. "I'm sorry if I'm pushing you too hard."

"What do you mean?"

"It's just, sometimes I feel like you can't tell the difference between friendship and attraction—romantic feelings." She flushed, a little embarrassed.

It took him a minute to figure out why.

Then, it was obvious.

And okay, maybe she had a point there. He'd obsessed over her back in elementary school, but as he and Ken had become friends, he'd just sort of realized he had never had actual feelings for her and he liked her much more as a friend than anything else.

But how in the world was that applicable here?

Sure, he'd liked other girls and damn had he been turned down a million times, but in the time since their first adventures in the Digital World, he hadn't developed an obsessive crush the way he had with her. And as much as he lamented not being able to get a date, let alone a girlfriend, he could never be that bothered by it because then he wouldn't have as much time with Ken—and that was already limited because Ken went to a fancy prep school while Daisuke attended a high school that would accept his mediocre exam scores.

Daisuke sighed.

All this thinking about Ken just reminded him of their stupid fight and the fact that going to this ridiculous concert meant he hadn't been able to make up with him yet. And that was definitely worse than having to listen to this ridiculous electronica music that was Miyako's current obsession.

Although, after one look at Akimi the bass guitarist, it was pretty safe to say _why_ she was obsessed with the music. And Daisuke couldn't blame her for that. The man was unbelievably pretty.

He bit his lip.

Not nearly as pretty as Ken, though. Of that, he was certain.

With a sigh, Daisuke leaned against the pillar and tapped his foot against the concrete floor.

How much longer did they have to stay? Because if it got too late, Mr. and Mrs. Ichijouji wouldn't be too happy when he showed up at their apartment. Not that he'd let that stop him. He needed to talk to Ken tonight, even if this concert didn't end till after midnight. He'd walk to Tamachi and wake up the whole building if he had to.

When the lead singer announced they were only playing two more songs, he nearly whooped with joy.

Hikari sent him a curious glance. "Do you have somewhere to be after this?"

He hesitated then.

He hadn't told her about his fight with Ken. He rarely told anyone when they had disagreements because he never wanted anyone to pry into their business. It was personal and private, and even if they were arguing, that was something that belonged to them. Just the two of them.

But perhaps, now was the time to make an exception.

He worried his lip, brow furrowed, and finally said, "Ken and I had a fight right before I had to meet you."

"Is that why you were late?"

Daisuke shrugged—no sense in blaming that on Ken, even if it was true.

"Well," Hikari said, her voice soft with empathy but loud enough to be heard over the music, "what was the fight about?" She pressed close to his side, shoulder to shoulder, to listen.

He made a sort of noncommittal half-shrug. "I dunno, we were just goofing off. Talking about the concert and stuff. And he said I must feel proud because I finally managed to get a date with you—even if it was only as friends." He rolled his eyes. "Joking, of course, but I was…it bothered me, and I told him at least I _try_ , you know? I flirt with people and ask them out, and sure, nothing happens, but he never even _tries_. So I tried to make a joke out of it before things got too serious and told him he probably doesn't know how to flirt."

Hikari winced. "And he didn't take any of that too well?"

"No. He yelled at me and ran off, and I was still getting dressed because I didn't know what to wear for this concert, and then he was already on the train to Tamachi." He scraped a hand through his hair, trying not to scream from frustration. "I tried calling him like five times on the way to meet you, but he kept hanging up on me. Until he finally answered just to tell me to leave him alone."

For a long moment, Hikari didn't say anything.

Daisuke rested his head against the pillar and closed his eyes instead of watching the band. He was tired of staring at the bass guitarist and being reminded. It's not like he could ever forget Ken anyway. And really, the guy was a crude likeness. No one could ever be Ken but Ken.

"Daisuke-kun," she finally said, hesitant, "have you considered that Ichijouji-kun _does_ try?"

He blinked his eyes open. "Huh?"

"I mean, what if he _does_ try to flirt with and date people—or at least, one person? What if he tries but the person doesn't even notice?"

Daisuke shook his head. "How could someone _not_ notice Ken? He's…the best. He's so smart and sweet, and sure, he doesn't make jokes very often, but when he does, they make your whole body go all warm and fuzzy even if they're not funny. And that's not to mention that he's the most beautiful person, well, ever. Anyone would be _lucky_ to be with Ken."

"What about you?"

He sent her a frown. "What _about_ me?"

Hikari laughed. "Daisuke-kun, have you ever thought that _you_ might have feelings for Ken?"

"I— _what?_ "

"Have you ever considered whether you like Ken? As more than a friend. As someone you want to date and kiss and maybe actually see naked."

His face was on fire again, and he couldn't figure out how to answer.

But Hikari laid a hand on his shoulder with a smile and said, "Just think about it." And she turned back toward the stage to listen to the final song.

When the concert ended not long later, they fought the crowds to escape the venue, then made their way to the train station. Daisuke remained silent, his thoughts consumed by her words, but when they arrived at the station, Hikari elbowed him to catch his attention.

She nodded toward the posted schedule. "Where are you heading now?"

Tamachi was in the opposite direction of Odaiba, and he knew he needed to go see Ken immediately, but he also didn't want to leave Hikari to ride the train back to Odaiba all by herself.

But she laughed before he had a chance to answer. "Go on then. I'll see you at school on Monday, okay?"

He frowned but nodded, and she headed for the train to Odaiba.

Once she was gone, though…well, he didn't need to be told twice.

Daisuke hopped on the first train to Tamachi, and after a relatively short ride, he was walking at a brisk pace toward the large gray apartment building where the Ichijouji family lived. It was after ten, so he knew they were in bed already, but this couldn't wait.

Even when he got to their front stoop, he didn't hesitate before rapping his knuckles hard against the door. Once, then a second time when he didn't hear any footsteps.

A moment later, Mrs. Ichijouji tugged open the door and stared at him with bleary eyes. "Daisuke-kun? What are you doing here so late?"

"I'm sorry to come over so late, but I really need to talk to Ken," he said, and he slid inside the apartment when she tugged the door slightly more open for him.

"He's been in his room all evening," she said, closing the door.

Daisuke pried off his sneakers and slid into a pair of house slippers. "He, um, didn't leave my apartment on a very good note earlier," he admitted in a quiet voice. "I need to talk to him."

Mrs. Ichijouji pressed a hand to his shoulder. "Go talk to him, sweetheart. I'll call your parents and let them know you're staying the night here, okay? I won't let you go back out there at this hour."

He flashed her a smile and said a quiet, "Thank you," before making his way to Ken's bedroom.

Ken didn't answer when he knocked, so he took a deep breath and tried the handle.

It turned.

He slipped into the dark room, eyes already adjusting, and abandoned the house slippers by the foot of the bed, about to climb onto the mattress.

"What are you doing here?"

Daisuke sighed. "Budge over," he said, pulling back the covers and climbing in beside his friend.

Ken moved, though more to press his thin form against the wall than to make room. "Why are you here, Daisuke?" His voice cracked, and he took a sniffly breath, unable to meet his eyes.

"Shit." Daisuke pushed closer, even as Ken shrunk away, and wrapped his arms around his torso, burying his face in the back of his neck, the strands of hair tickling his cheeks. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry."

Thin fingers pressed against his arm, and Ken's body shook in his embrace.

He released a sigh and squeezed a little harder, just for a moment. "I'm an idiot," he murmured against the nape of his neck. "I'm sure you try very hard and you're great at flirting. Hell, even if you aren't, it's not like you need to be. You're so amazing you make everyone fall in love with you without having to do anything."

Ken let out a strangled sob, and Daisuke couldn't tell if he was laughing or crying. "Don't lie to make me feel better, Daisuke. I'm obviously horrible at it because I _have_ been trying and nothing…nothing works."

"Hey…" He tugged on his shoulder, and Ken twisted on the bed to face him, tears glistening on his face from the streetlights. "If they don't notice, that's their loss." He wiped the tears from one eye, then the next, and swept the tangled strands of black hair behind his ear. "Because you're wonderful and amazing, and you deserve all the best things. I won't stomach anyone who makes you think otherwise."

Ken's eyes fluttered shut as more tears fell, and his body trembled. "Why do you have to say things like that?"

"Because"—he pressed his forehead to Ken's, thumb sweeping away the fresh tears—"it's true."

Fingers found the collar of his T-shirt and gripped the shoulders as Ken released a shaky sigh. "You can't, you can't say things like that," he said, the whisper of his words brushing against Daisuke's mouth. " _I_ can't take it."

Daisuke pulled back, wetting his lips, and grabbed for his friend, pulling him tight in his arms again, the smooth, slippery fabric grazing his skin. "Huh?" He leaned back, but he could barely see in the dark. "What shirt are you wearing?"

Ken didn't answer.

He yanked his phone from his shorts pocket, lit up the screen, and pulled back the covers—then froze.

Ken looked back at him, squinting against the light. Under the layers of blankets and sheets, he was wearing a blue and gray jersey…and then there were legs. Just legs. Long, slender legs with lean muscles and perfect skin that begged to be touched.

"Um." Daisuke cleared his throat, but his eyes and his brain couldn't detach the thought of how little clothing covered his best friend's body. "You're wearing my jersey."

"You left it here. I was going to return it tonight and then…"

He nodded.

"Daisuke?"

"Hmm?" But he didn't look up. Couldn't look up. And when the phone screen flickered off, he lit it up again.

"Daisuke."

He had to know. The angle wasn't very good, and he had to know, to check to make sure. Surely Ken wasn't going commando, but he couldn't see and he _had_ to know.

When his hand made contact with bare thigh, Ken gasped, and thin fingers tightened on his collar as his hand trailed up toward Ken's hip. His breath hitched when he found the hem, stretchy and soft over his hip—and then Daisuke breathed a sigh of relief.

If Ken hadn't been wearing his cute little boxer briefs…Daisuke wasn't sure he could handle even thinking about that.

Finally, he raised his eyes to meet Ken's wide orbs in the dark of the room, his phone abandoned somewhere. "You're wearing my jersey," he said again.

Ken bit his lip and nodded.

"I'm not sure if it's because you look good in everything or if I just really like the idea of you wearing my jersey, but…" He took a deep breath, fingers curling and gripping the stretchy material on Ken's hip. "You're beautiful."

For a long moment, they stared at each other, eyes locked, chests pressed together.

Daisuke swallowed.

Perhaps Hikari was right.

Because it was definitely one of _those_ stares. The kind that made his breath short and his heart race and an overwhelming pulse of energy move through his body. The kind that made his mouth go dry and sent a shiver down his spine. The kind that made him hot everywhere and desperate for physical contact. And as much as he loved the idea of Ken wearing his soccer jersey, dear god, he was definitely thinking about Ken's smooth skin underneath.

"Ken?"

"Yeah?"

He wet his lips. "You _do_ try?"

Ken nodded.

"Who?"

"You still have to ask?"

Daisuke shifted, inching closer. "I think I'm in love with you."

His eyes widened. "You _think_?"

"Look," Daisuke said with a scoff, "I'm in the middle of an epiphany here. I can't be more sure right now."

After a pause, Ken laughed. He placed a hand against Daisuke's cheek and smiled that secret smile that was only for him. "Well, I think I'm in love with you too."

"Thank god." He released a breathy chuckle. "Can I kiss you now?"

Ken's answer was to close the gap between them and cover Daisuke's mouth with his. Their eyes fluttered shut, and Daisuke wrapped him in his arms and held him tight. His fingers threaded through silky black hair, and Ken sighed into the kiss, melting in his embrace.

And Daisuke knew then and there he wouldn't let him go. He would hold onto Ken always.

**Author's Note:**

> It's basically canon that Hikari ships Daiken, so I love having her be there as their support, nudging them in the right direction. And being snarky. I adore snarky Hikari.
> 
> Also, Daisuke would totally listen to idol bands. Fight me on it.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! :)


End file.
